Seabrook
thumb|251px 'History' Seabrook was founded many years ago in 1763 by Cyrus Lavinius Jeremiah Jones and his wife Lucille when their wagon broke down in the road of the town and cheered up the settlers with a big First Feast. It is located in the beautiful state of Alabama. We here pride ourselves on being a close-knit community dedicated to providing our residents with the absolute finest in Southern living. From the Pioneers' Day to the annual Summer Games, is the quintessential small town with a heart of gold. After a hurricane destroyed the town, people were talking about leaving to start over, and Cyrus Lavinius Jeremiah Jones and the Town Council gathered together to generate ideas to help the people and spent the night fishing, and by the next morning, on Thanksgiving, had gathered enough food for everyone, and told the people that generous pirates had saved the day, as well as the town. Seabrook fue fundado hace muchos años en 1763 por Cyrus Lavinius Jeremiah Jones y su mujer Lucille cuando su carreta se rompió en la plaza del pueblo y animaron a los colonos con un gran festín. Se encuentra en el hermosos estado de Alabama. Aquí nos enorgullecemos de ser una comunidad unida dedicada a proporcionar a nuestros residentes lo mejor de la vida sureña. Desde el Pioneers' Day hasta los Summer Games, Seabrook es un pequeño pueblo con un corazón de oro. Después de que un huracán destruyó la ciudad, la gente hablaba de irse para volver a empezar, y Cyrus Lavinius Jeremiah Jones y el Alcalde se reunieron para pensar ideas para ayudar a la gente y pasaron la noche pescando, a la mañana siguiente, en el día de Acción de Gracias, habían reunido suficiente comida para todos y le dijeron a la gente que los generosos piratas habían salvado el día así como la ciudad. 'Familias' Breeland Broke Brown Bunch Delacourt Dreamer Fields Goth Hart Hastings Hayes Kinsella Landgraab Lomax Lothario McDermott Messer Pleasant Stewart Tézac Thibault Tucker Seabrook Events JANUARY January 7th * Christmas Tree Removal If you still have your Christmas tree up in your house, you should know that’s very gauche and it’s definitely time to get rid of it. Please discard old Christmas trees to the curb in front of your house. Volunteers will be coming around to collect them. January 13th * The Winter Carnival If you thought holiday season was over you were wrong. Join us at Cyrus Lavinius Jeremiah Jones Square and have a look at our ice carving sculptures and fair booths. It's cold outside which can only mean one thing: Race time! '''The Annual Winter Run', starting at Seabrook HS, will take place at 9 AM.'' · Sugar Cube Ice Palace Contest: Show off your best sugar cube ice palace creation during the individual or team categories of this fun, new competition! (5PM – 7PM) January 21th * Bridal Fair Getting married soon? Want to get married soon? Wedding planner Mary Sue Pleasant will be hosting a bridal fair offering tips and ideas on how to make your special day even more special. FEBRUARY February 4th * Sweetie Pie Dance Grab your sweet pie and your dancing shoes because it’s time to party. Put a little love in your heart! February 5th * Super Bowl Party Patriots or Giants? Neither team’s ideal, but that doesn’t mean we can’t still celebrate. Come to Rammer Jammer for the yearly Super Bowl party. Make sure to bring cash if you want to participate in the squares pool! February 14th * Love Shack Celebrate love at Rammer Jammer singing all time favorite love songs. Everyone must come with partner. MARCH March 17th * Saint Patrick's Day Callahan's is hosting its annual St. Patrick’s Day party. Soda bread, corned beef and hash, and Guinness will be served. Be sure to wear green! March 31th * Easter Egg Hunt Come to meet the Easter Bunny at the annual Easter Breakfast which include pancakes, sausages, milk and juice. Following breakfast, a Easter Egg Hunt will take place from 10.30 to 11.30 AM. Don’t forget your baskets! APRIL April 28th * Seabrook Spring Duo Battle Hope you’ve been doing some intense training because the Seabrook Battle is here. $5,000 is at stake. Which Seabrookian team will prove to have the biggest brains and mightiest brawn? Your guess is as good as mine. Good luck! MAY May 6th * Food Festival Draw Come to Cyrus Lavinius Jeremiah Jones Square and join the Food Festival Draw at 2 PM. From China to Mexico, any country can be possible, better make sure you are not the last. May 13th * Spring International Food Festival Different countries, different tastes. Celebrate diversity with dishes from all around the planet. If you can't travel the world, the world would travel to you. JUNE June 8th - 10th * Movie Night Enjoy a weekend movie night. Popcorn machine and cold drinks available in ''Cyrus Lavinius Jeremiah Jones Square.'' June 24th * Watermelon Festival JULY July 4th * Independence Day Celebrate July 4th with tones of activities, starting the day with a Parade around the town and ending with firework exhibition at the Lake. • The Big Quiz: Are you as smart as you think? How much do you know about your country? Prove yourself at The Big Quiz which will be held at the Gazebo. • Patriotic Pet: All types of pets welcome! Dogs, cats, birds, crocodiles, pigs, bunnies, etc… all are welcome! Get your pet dressed in their best patriotic gear and come at the park to win a fantastic prize. AUGUST August 8th * Pioneer Days Hear Ye! citizens of Seabrook, our town celebrates the day our founder Cyrus Lavinius Jeremiah Jones and his wife Lucille settled Seabrook in 1763 when their wagon broke down in the town square. Are you ready to get your costume assignments and go back in time 200 years ago? • Orange Picking: Take your blanket and a basket to pick all our delicious oranges at Riverview fields. • Turning off electricity Ceremonial. • Traditional Name Changes of the town signage: Add the old-fashioned es and extra ps on your business name. • First Feast: Prepare your stomach to recreate the First Feast Lucille and Cyrus offered the settler. August 25th * End of Summer Madness Summer comes to an end…… • Summer Games: Get ready for the best competition of the region. Teams, formed by 4-6 members, will compete in 6 different games to get the most coveted prize in Seabrook. (Water Ballon Toss - Obstacle Course - Milky Way - Egg and Spoon - Ultimate Relay Race "Treasure in the mug - Hay Transporter - Water Slide - Potato Sack" - Canoeing • Picnic by the lake: Like Jeremiah and the pirates, we want to share our food with you. Come to the lake and try our tasty barbecue. • Firelight Festival and Live Concert: Time to make your dreams come true writing your biggest wish on a sky lantern. Lets light Seabrook's sky at the beat of guitars. SEPTEMBER September th * Turtle Derby OCTOBER October th * Harvest Festival: Hay Maze, Pumpkin Carving, Pumpkin Roll October 31th * Trick or Treat Fest: Costume Parade, Halloween Ball NOVEMBER November th * Planksgiving DECEMBER December 17th * Tree Lighting Ceremony December 18th * Christmas Parade December 19th * Iron Elf Family Tournament December 20th * Snowman Building Contest December 21th * Gingerbread House Contest December 22th * Christmas Cookies Contest December 23th * Dress your pet like an angel pageant Contest tumblr_p1fg6z7EpW1rl8iayo1_1280.gif Town 1.1.Mapa.jpg|'Seabrook' autumn.jpg winter.jpg 3.0.png km.jpg 8csd.jpg Comunity lots w-800h-600-2788808.jpg|'Il Gusto Pizzeria'|link=Il Gusto Pizzeria sugar frosting cupcakes.jpg|'Sugar Frosting Cupcakes'|link=Sugar Frosting Cupcakes papillon bookstore.jpg|'Papillon Bookstore'|link=Papillon Bookstore 17cds.jpg|'Bride'S'|link=Bride'S Hershey's.jpg|'Hershey's'|link=Hershey's 3 mn.png|'Callahan's Irish Pub'|link=Callahan's Irish Pub 1.png|'The Bite Café'|link=The Bite Café sweet ice cream.jpg|'Sweet Ice Cream'|link=Sweet Ice Cream 01.jpg|'Berries Flowers&Tea'|link=Berries Flowers&Tea 00.jpg|'Nom Restaurant'|link=Nom Restaurant ruth and son.jpg|'Ruth&Son'|link=Ruth&Son 0.png|'Seabrook Elementary School'|link=Seabrook Elementary School 1zx.png|'Seabrook Middle School'|link=Seabrook Middle School HighSchool1B.png|'Seabrook High School'|link=Seabrook High School ''